The New Kids
by glittergirl313
Summary: bella, jazz, and rose are best friends. but, when a new group of kids move to forks, washington that all might change. will bella get a new best friend? what will happen between her, jazz, and rose? whatever happens will change her life. O.O.C!
1. My Best Friends

Hi guys! Thanks for picking my story to read. This is my first story so go easy on me.

I do not own these characters, although I wish!!!!! I just change how they met!")

* * *

(BPOV)

I have the best friends in the whole world! Their names are Jasper and Rosalie. Jazz and Rose are twins, but they don't mind being together all day. We have been best friends since I moved to Forks. There is no separating us! Thick and thin, we've been through, but we have never given up on our friendship.

Today it is the first day of school after Christmas break. Although I have seen Jazz and Rose almost everyday, I cannot wait to be with them all day. They're the main reason I drag myself out of bed every day. However, today I don't want to get out of bed just yet.

Bella's dream: _I am walking on the beach, when all of a sudden I see a boy staring right at me from a distance. I thought he was sitting on a rock but when I walked closer, I noticed it was actually a tree. I wasn't going to move any closer but then it seemed as though he was towing me towards him. The next thing I knew I was right in front of him. _

"_Hello" said the mystery boy. I automatically put my head down so my hair could cover my eyes. _

"_Hi" I said back that's when I felt a hand under my chin lifting it up. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the sexiest green eyes I have ever seen. I never wanted to move from that spot but then…._

Beep, beep, beep.

My alarm clock. I really wish I could change that annoying beeping sound! I thought to myself.

Next, I heard…

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!!!

Yes, you probably think it's weird but it's my cell phone. That means Rosalie texted me. I might as well just sell my alarm clock. Why, u ask? Rosalie texts me everyday! Yea, it gets annoying.

B-

Heyyyyy. Make sure u r awake and look nice. Today is a special day! Ok, well see u l8er.

Byeeezzzzzzzzz

-R

Well, here comes another "special day". Yet, I am not quite sure I am up for it.

* * *

Ok! Well thanks for reading make sure you r&r! Next chapter is when Bella gets ready and heads off to school.


	2. Deja Vu

Hi!!!!! Well last chap didn't get 2 many reviews. But I hope 2 get more when the story is bigger.

Stephanie Meyer owns these characters. I just changed stuff about them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV)

I hoped and prayed to drift off to sleep again! After almost an hour of trying to, I realized it wasn't going to happen. Now, I was late. I wanted to know who this boy was. Why he was in my dream, I don't know. But, I will someway find out!

Today, I actually chose to follow Rose's orders to clean up. Instead of my normal jeans and a t-shirt, I put on my new teal crop-top with white stars, a white t-shirt under it, a pair of white capris, and teal sandals. After I was dressed, I brushed my teeth, combed through my hair, pinned it back, and put on some teal eyeliner and mascara. Next, I went downstairs to grab my keys and my bag. But, when I looked for them they weren't there. I turned around and saw Charlie, my dad, sitting at the table with them. The way he was sitting told me that he had put them there and was guarding them. _'Aren't I late enough?' _I thought.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" he said. I went over and sat across the table from him.

"Sure dad. What's up?"

"Well, you know how you talk in your sleep?"

"Yeah, but I'm late. Can we just talk later?" I said getting frustrated.

"Bella, please? It will only take a minute." he explained.

I sighed, "Fine"

"You kept saying something about a boy, and well I just wanted to make sure everything was okay?"

"I am absolutely fine dad!" I said. He nervously looked around the room, making sure he didn't make eye contact with me.

"Can I go now, dad?"

"Sure, honey" he stood up and walked over to the sink, as I walked over and grabbed my bag and keys.

"Bye dad." I called as I walked out the door.

My truck was across the street, so I walked across and climbed in. Once I was settled in I put the key in the ignition and turned it. But it wouldn't go into gear! I was definitely going to be late.

"Common!! Please start!! Please?" I yelled. My dad must have heard me because he came out onto the porch.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, it won't go into gear."

"Well honey, you are welcome to drive my cruiser. I'm going to take it to Jacob later"

I sighed. "That's okay dad. I'm going to call Jasper." I said as I dialed his number.

"Alright, but you better hurry!" he commented and walked away.

Jasper answered after the second ring. "Hello?" he asked.

"Jasper where are you?" I questioned.

"On are way to school. Why?" he wondered.

"Can you come pick me up? My truck won't work." I answered.

"I'll be there in five minutes, Bella." he said then hung up.

I was so happy I had the best friends! Without them would have to drive the cruiser to school. And trust me, I would much rather run to school. Which wouldn't be a very good idea for me because of my clumsiness.

Five minutes later Jasper came driving down the street and stopped right next to the curb where I was sitting.

He opened his door and came over to me.

"Jasper thank you so much for coming to get me!" I said as I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Bella, it's no problem! That's what friends are for." he explained and opened the passenger side door for me.

"Hi Rose." I managed to say as I climbed into his car.

"Hey girly, you look cute today!" she commented.

"Thank you. I decided to follow your orders." I said giggling.

"Well finally you listen to me!" she practically yelled. Now jasper was in the car and laughing along with us.

We talked the whole way to school and didn't even get there too late! When we made it inside they were doing announcements over the P.A. system.

"And finally please welcome the new children in Forks High School. Their names are Emmet, Alice, and Edward. If you see them in the halls, please say hello and help them in any way you can. That is all for today."

"I hope we get to see them today! I wonder if any of them are cute?" whispered Rose as we were sitting down in first period

The day dragged on until we were out at our locker before lunch watching people pass by.

"OMG!" screamed Rose.

"What, what Rose?" I asked.

"Are those the new kids?" she questioned?

The next thing I saw was the most beautiful three people standing in front of us. The big, bulky guy was looking at Rose, the little girl was looking forward, and the other guy was staring right at me. His beautiful green eyes were somewhat familiar.

"wow, déjà vu!" was all that I could say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wellllllll………sorry for stopping there! I had intended to do that all along!!! This chapter makes up for the short first one. See that button??? If you don't….LOOK DOWN!!!!!!!! Click it and tell me what you think. Kk thanks.")


	3. Passing Notes Can Change Everything

Heyyy! Here is chapter 3 of The New Kids. Make sure you watch out for my next story. I haven't come up with a name for it yet but I'll have it up soon. Well, please R&R!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPOV)

As I'm standing there looking at the guy I realized that I knew this person somehow.

There was something in his eyes, I don't know what but they were familiar. I was in my own little world thinking about his eyes. I couldn't hear anything in the real one.

Well, that was until I heard, "Bella, earth to Bella?!?"

Then I snapped back into reality.

I looked around; there was no one in the hallway except rose and I. "Sorry Rose. Did you see that guy standing there earlier?" I asked confusingly.

"What are you talking about Bella?" she said looking at me strangely.

"Uhh, never mind. Let's just get to lunch."

And we were on are way through the halls towards the cafeteria. The whole way there, I repeated to myself, _I know he was there. I saw him!_

After Rose and I got our lunch, we went over and sat next to Jasper. He was talking to someone on the other side of the table but then as soon as we were seated next to him, he turned his attention to us.

"Hey guys. What was up with you in the hallway?" hey asked.

"What do you mean?" said Rose.

"You were staring at the new big kid and Bella couldn't take her eyes off of that Mason guy!" he explained, laughingly.

I started laughing at myself. "Hey! That's not funny!" I pretty much yelled and pushed his shoulder.

As lunch went on, we talked and ate. A few times, I would look back and I could swear he was looking strait at me! After lunch was over, I said goodbye to Rose and Jasper and headed down the halls to biology.

I made it to the class last and the teacher had already started to explain the experiment. I weaved quickly through the lab tables towards the table I sit at. However, today there was someone different sitting in the chair to the left of me.

It was my mystery guy!

I absolutely knew it was him. If it wasn't he might as well have been his twin! As I was standing there thinking about what to say to him next, I probably looked like some kind of fool!

"Mrs. Swan? Would you care to join us or just stand there and stare at Edward?" said the teacher.

_Edward. That is his name! _I thought to myself. _Now that I know his name, I can probably make a new conversation with him!!_

"Hi, do I know you?" Edward questioned as I sat down.

"Ummm…..no I don't think so. Do you think you know me?"

"Well, I don't know. You look really familiar." he said

"I feel the same way. There's just something about you." I answered

"Oh my god! I know why you look so familiar!" he exclaimed a little too loud.

"Excuse me! Mrs. Swan and Mr. Mason, please pay attention or go out to the hallway." corrected the teacher.

"Sorry sir" we both said. Then he went back to lecturing. Once he turned his back, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward pull out a piece of paper. He wrote something quickly, folded the paper, and slid it under my books.

I opened it and I read…

_Hey, I know this will sound weird, but I've seen u before._

**Ok….I think I've seen u before too.**

_Well, when saw u, was strange. _

**Same way with me.**

_I saw u in my dream last night._

**Wow.**

_I know, I know I sound like a stalker freak!_

**No! its not that.**

_Okay then, when do u think u saw me?_

**In my dream. Just. Like. U. **

_Oooo….._

**Yaaaa….**

_Where was I in ur dream?_

**U were sitting on a tree.**

_Where was the tree?_

**On the beach.**

_Ok._

**What about ur dream? Where was I?**

_I was sitting on a tree 2 and u were walking towards me. On a beach._

**Well then that means we had the same dream.**

_Yes._

**But what does it prove?**

_I'm not quite sure. _

**Ok. Well lets just talk later. **

_Ok. Just meet me at my Volvo after school._

And that was it. I was happy that I would get to know him, but I was a little nervous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Make sure you tell me what you think!


End file.
